


Una buena noche para cazar

by RedDemon96



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Blood, M/M, Oral Sex, Vampire Bites, Vampire Hunters
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:01:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27139771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedDemon96/pseuds/RedDemon96
Summary: Rodrigue Achilles Fraldarius es un cazador de vampiros que dejó su vida de noble atrás tras que él y su compañero sentimental, Lambert Egitte Blaiddyd, sufrieran un ataque a manos de un grupo de vampiros que se hacían llamar "aquellos que merodean en las sombras". Esta emboscada obliga a Rodrigue a emprender el camino de un cazador de vampiros.Una mañana tras varios años cazando sin descanso, Rodrigue recibe un mensaje de un viejo amigo donde le asegura que ha encontrado la guarida de "aquellos que merodean en las sombras" y esta más cerca de lo que él cree.
Relationships: Lambert Egitte Blaiddyd/Rodrigue Achille Fraldarius
Kudos: 2





	Una buena noche para cazar

—¿Estás seguro que tu contacto es fiable?

—Totalmente. Le pagué una buena cantidad de dinero a cambio de que descubriera donde estaba su guarida. Ha arriesgado el pellejo... Dudo que me haya mentido sabiendo que podía arruinarle la vida con un simple chasquido de dos.

Rodrigue entornó su azulada mirada, clavando sus ocelos en el marqués Gautier. Ambrose miraba al Fraldarius con extrema seriedad, arrugando un poco su ya arrugada frente para darle mayor veracidad a sus palabras. El marqués era un hombre corpulento y de estatura alta. Su cabello rojizo contrastaba de lleno con la pálida piel que poseía, haciendo que fuese curioso de ver y admirar. Era sabido que los hombres del norte no solo eran conocidos por su fortaleza ante las bajas temperaturas, si no también por su carácter estoico, malhumorado y por su afan de querer hacerse un hombre de renombre a base de conquistar pueblos y reunir riquezas. 

Ambrose abrió el cajón superior de su escritorio, hecho de la mejor madera de la región. Esta estaba cubierta de papeles, un candil bañado en oro macizo, un tintero y una pluma de faisán que utilizaba para escribir. Del interior sacó una cajetilla repleta de puros, llevándose uno a la boca. Tomó la primitiva lámpara que usaba para alumbrar la mesa y lo encendió, dando unas primeras bocanadas. Rodrigue apartó un poco el rostro, agitando la mano para que el humo no le llegara.

—¿Y qué me asegura que esa información sea de fiar? —La pregunta de Rodrigue estaba llena de desconfianza, cosa que provocó que Ambrose soltase una sonora carcajada. 

El pelirrojo echó la espalda hacia atrás, apoyándola en el raspaldo del sillón de cuero en el que estaba sentado. Levantó un poco la testa, sujetando por unos segundos el puro con los dientes mientras pensaba bien sus palabras. Cuando las halló, señaló al peliazul con el objeto que estaba fumando.

—¿Hace cuánto que nos conocemos tú y yo, Rodrigue? ¿Veinte años? ¿treinta tal vez...?

—Treinta y cinco para ser más exactos. Nos conocimos cuando yo tenía un año.

—Treinta y cinco... ¿Y crees que yo te engañaría de una manera tan vil y rastrera? —preguntó Ambrose mientras se frotaba su frondosa barba rojiza con la mano libre. Rodrigue frunció el ceño.

—No, pero sé que Lambert no te agrada mucho.

—Pero a ti sí —respondió Ambrose con una media sonrisa.

Rodrigue apartó el rostro, tomando el mapa en donde le habían marcado el lugar donde se encontraba la base de aquel grupo de sanguijuelas.

—Está más cerca del territorio Fraldarius de lo que yo creía... Es una zona bastante boscosa y en la que es fácil perderse durante la noche si te alejas demasiado de los caminos —comentó en voz alta tras caminar hacia la mesa de Ambrose y estirar el mapa para que el pelirrojo también pudiera verlo—. Hay un río cerca y una cordillera difícil de sortear.

—¿Vas a ir tú solo?

—Sí.

Ambrose suspiró. Sabía que Rodrigue era uno de los mejores cazadores de vampiros de toda la región, pero era un suicidio el que fuera él solo a una guarida repleta de vampiros. Era sabido que aquellas criaturas eran demasiado peligrosas, especialmente por la noche. Había rumores que decían que cuando la luna se alzaba, estos se volvían más rápidos y ágiles. Son fáciles de reconocer por su extrema palidez, las uñas largas y afiladas, los iris rojos, las orejas en punta y unos colmillos que con solo verlos hacían estremecer a cualquiera.

—Es probable que mueras si no llevas compañía —le informó Ambrose mientras se levantaba de su sillón y caminaba hacia una estantería. Al llegar, sopló un poco para que el polvo se levantara.

—No moriré hasta que vea a cada uno de esos individuos convertidos en polvo y cenizas.

Ambrose torció un poco los labios, suspirando con resignación al ver que su viejo amigo no iba a dar su brazo a torcer. Una mano llevó hacia uno de los grandes libros que poseía, tirando suavemente de él hacia atrás. La bisagras sonaron junto a un conjunto de engranajes que giraban y se retorcían. La estantería se separó un poco de la pared y Ambrose con toda la facilidad del mundo, la empujó desde uno de los extremos. La mitad del mueble giró hacia dentro, revelando unas escaleras ocultad. El Gautier movió la cabeza.

—Al menos deja que te dé nuevas armas. No creo que esa ballesta que me llevas te resista mucho más tiempo.

—Te recuerdo que tú la creaste. Ha estado conmigo durante cinco años y me ha salvado la vida en más de una ocasión.

—Precisamente por eso sé que si vas con ella, terminarás siendo el aperitivo de muchos vampiros. Anda, sígueme.

Rodrigue puso los ojos en blanco ante el comentario del pelirrojo, pero razón no le faltaba: en su última noche de caza, había notado que la cuerda ya empezaba a flojear y que las saetas eran disparadas con menos fuerza que antes. Eso debía ser por el costante uso que le había dado. Tras resoplar un poco, siguió a Ambrose a través de aquellas escaleras construídas en piedra caliza. Las paredes de aquel pasillo eran estrechos y la escasa iluminación que proporcionaban las antorchas no ayudaban: si uno no se estaba atento, posiblemente acabaría rodando escalera abajo. 

Ambrose abrió la puerta que había al final, siendo el primero en entrar. Al otro lado y, en contraste con el pasillo anterior, la sala estaba más iluminada y era menos lúgubre. Una mesa central, diversas estanterías, herramientas y varias máquinas primitivas hechas de madera, conformaban los únicos muebles del lugar.

—Cuando me enteré de las nuevas sobre el escondite de este grupo de vampiros, sabía de sobra que ibas a venir casi sin preparar. Eres de los que prefieren actuar sin antes haberte preparado para la ocasión —comentó Ambrose mientras tomaba uno de los objetos de la mesa que estaba tapado con una fina tela blanca para protegerlo del polvo.

—No subestimes de lo que soy capaz de hacer con un cuchillo bañado en agua bendecida —siseó Rodrigue tras cruzarse de brazos, acercándose al marqués Gautier.

—Sé de lo que eres capaz, pero hablamos de un grupo de vampiros y el que vas a ir solo. Necesitas armas nuevas que sean igual de eficaces que una segunda persona.

Ambrose apartó la tela, revelando una ballesta totalmente nueva e innovadora.

—Te presento mi último juguetito: Arrancavidas. Parece una ballesta normal y corriente, pero no lo es. Su cuerpo está hecho con el roble más resistente del territorio Gautier; las cuerdas están hechas de un material que permiten que se tensen hasta el límite, otorgándole a las saetas que puedan atravesar incluso armaduras. También tiene una mirilla para que puedas apuntar mejor —informó mientras apuntaba a un recipiente de cristal y disparaba. 

La flecha voló tan deprisa que Rodrigue solo sintió el aire que levantó la flecha al ser disparada. El fino jarrón prácticamente explotó cuando recibió el brutal impacto, deshaciendose en pequeños fragmentos que se desperdigaron por el suelo.

—Increible... —susurró Rodrigue con los ojos totalmente abiertos, tomando el arma cuando Ambrose se la entregó. Comprobó su peso, dándose cuenta que era más ligera que la que tenía —. Te ha tenido que costar hacerla.

—Nada es suficiente si podemos librarnos de esas malditas sanguijuelas —comentó Ambrose tras acercarse a una de las estanterías de cristal, sacando agua bendita y un carcaj de saetas bañadas en plata —. Toma, lo vas a necesitar.

—¿También un carcaj me vas a dar? —preguntó Rodrigue con genuina curiosidad, contando después cuantas saetas había dentro. 

—Sí, esa ballesta necesita unas flechas específicas. Procura no gastarlas, ¿quieres? Tienes cerca de doscientas. 

—No te preocupes —dijo el Fraldarius tras atarse el carcaj con unas cintas de cuero a la espalda. Después puso el arma frente a él, mirando a través de la mirilla—. Tengo buena puntería. No creo que me dé tiempo a gastar todas.

—Yo solo te aviso, Rodrigue... Recuerda: si mueres, nunca podrás vengar a Lambert. 

A la mañana siguiente, Rodrigue preparó la silla de montar de su corcel. Su caballo era un precioso semental de pelaje negro que al sentir el peso de la silla sobre su grupa, agachó un poco su fuerte cuello para que su jinete pudiera ponerle y ajustarle de manera correcta las riendas. Cuando todo estuvo listo, el Fraldarius se subió encima. Ambrose salió a su encuentro para despedirse de su viejo amigo.

—¿Ya ha llegado la hora? —preguntó el Gautier con el puro en la boca, expulsando el aire tras mirar a Rodrigue.

—Así es. Quiero llegar antes de que empiece a anochecer. Los vampiros despiertan antes de tiempo de su sueño cuando empiezan a notar que el sol baja. 

Ambrose hizo una mueca, entornando sus ocelos color almendra en el contrario.

—Y son más peligrosos porque es cuando más sedientos están. Agh... Imagino que viajarás a casa.

—He de hacerlo... Quiero ver a Lambert. Hace ya cinco meses que no me paso por allí.

—Qué mal marido eres...

—Lo soy... Pero él sabe que todo cuanto hago es para vengarle.

—Haz lo que creas, Rodrigue... Solo ten cuidado. Que la diosa te proteja.

—Igualmente, Ambrose. Gracias por todo.

Rodrigue hizo un suave vaivén con la cabeza, tirando de las riendas de su corcel para que empezara a cabalgar. Debía viajar hacia el sur, hacia los límites del territorio Fraldarius. Aunque hubiera renegado de su título de noble, aquellas tierras aún le pertenecían a su familia... Además, Lambert debía estar preocupado. Generalmente siempre le enviaba cartas, pero durante aquellos cinco meses se había visto tan envuelto en cazar y encontrar pistas de "aquellos que merodean en las sombras" que no lo hizo... Estaba seguro de que su marido le iba a cantar las cuarenta... O algo muchísimo peor.

La noche llegó antes de lo que Rodrigue creyó, pero había logrado llegar con éxito a la vieja casa donde tras la emboscada, Lambert y él se habían establecido para vivir en paz... O por lo menos, intentarlo. El corcel relinchó un poco, obligando a su jinete a acariciarle un poco el cuello. El equino emprendió de nuevo la marcha, pasando al lado de un cartel de madera que ponía "peligro de muerte, no acercarse" en letras grandes y negras. Un aviso que llamaría la atención de cualquier autoridad que pasara por allí, pero era totalmente necesario sabiendo las circustancias en las que Lambert y él vivían.

Rodrigue bajó del caballo, llevándolo a los establos para que allí pudiera comer y beber todo lo que quisiera. El Fraldarius agradeció para sus adentros que Lambert hubiera sido atento y hubiera llenado tanto el abrevadero de agua como el pesebre de heno. Despojó al equino tanto las riendas como de la silla y le dejó descansar., La oscura gabardina del de cabellos azules ondeó un poco con el viento de la noche al igual que su media y ondulada melena. Suspiró.

Caminó con paso firme hacia la puerta de entrada, parándose en frente unos segundos. Cerró los ojos. Ya le estaba latiendo el corazón a mil por hora, pero debía mantenerse tranquilo. Su diestra llevó a la vieja madera, golpeando suavemente con los nudillos antes de entrar.

—¿Lambert? Ya estoy en casa —anunció Rodrigue tras entrar por la puerta, percatándose de que no había ninguna luz encendida.

Caminó un poco, haciendo crujir la madera del suelo con cada paso que daba. Se acercó hacia una vieja lámpara de bronce, prendiéndola con una cerilla para tener algo de iluminación y poder ver por donde iba pese a que aquella casa la conocía como la palma de su mano. Vio que las oscuras cortinas que impedían que la luz del sol pasara dentro de la casa, estaban cerradas a cal y canto. Rodrigue suspiró, pero ver eso le trajo algo más de calma. Se acercó a la chimenea, agachándose un poco para ver si había madera cortada y poder prenderla: aunque viviera en una región fría, él no era como Ambrose, le gustaba que las salas estuvieran calientes para no ir con kilos de manta por encima.

Cuando la madera ardió, Rodrigue se quitó las armas y la gabardina, tirando esta última al sofá sin ningún cuidado. Se frotó un poco las manos para hacerlas entrar en calor: estaba casi tan frío como un muerto. Escuchó pisadas al otro lado de la sala, volteándose para ver si su marido estaba por ahí.

—¿Lambert? —le llamó Rodrigue tras fruncir un poco el ceño. Estiró un poco su zurda para alcanzar uno de los cuchillos bañado en plata, escondiéndolo tras su espalda mientras avanzaba —. ¿Lambert? ¿Estás aquí?

La sensación de que alguien le observaba se fue incrementando a medida que se alejaba de la luz del candil y de la chimenea, sintiendo el vello de su nuca erizarse. Escuchó más crujidos y cuando se quiso girar sobre sus talones, sintió que algo lo empujaba de manera brusca contra la pared. Cuando el dolor cesó y abrió los ojos, se encontró con los ocelos color carmesí y la expresión de enfado de su marido.

—¡Rodrigue Achilles Fraldarius! ¡Has estado cinco meses sin enviarme ni una maldita carta! ¡¿Qué mierda has estado haciendo?! —le gritó Lambert tras apretar los labios y llevar sus manos a la cadera.

—L-lo siento, Lamb... —se disculpó Rodrigue tras suspirar de alivio al saber que la presencia que le había estado observando era la de su marido. 

—¡¿Sabes lo mucho que me has tenido preocupado, Rod?! ¡Pensé que te había pasado algo! ¡Le mandé mil cartas al cabrón de Ambrose preguntando sobre tu paradero y ninguna me respondió! —dijo el de hebras de oro tras suspirar.

—¿Que Ambrose no te...? Agh... Será idiota —Rodrigue se llevó dos manos al puente de la nariz, apretando un poco antes de acercarse a su marido y envolverle en un cálido abrazo—. Pero ya estoy aquí, cariño... Siento haberte preocupado tanto.

Lambert se sintió en calma cuando los amorosos brazos de su marido envolvieron su fría figura. No se privó en besar aquellos labios que tanto había anhelado durante los últimos meses, permitiéndose el meter un poco la lengua para buscar la de su igual. Rodrigue cerró los ojos, recibiendo con gusto la presencia de la sinhueso de su amado. Cuando la necesidad de respirar fue necesaria en el de hebras azules, se separó un poco.

—Te he echado de menos, Lambert... —susurró en voz baja mientras pasaba una de sus cálidas manos por las frías mejillas de su esposo.

—Y yo a ti, Rod... Me siento siempre muy solo sin tu presencia... —dijo el vampiro tras agachar un poco sus prejas y hacer un breve puchero, buscando de nuevo el cálido cuerpo de su marido.

—Yo también, Lambert... Pero tengo buenas noticias: ya sé dónde están aquellos que merodean en las sombras.

Escuchar esa noticia hizo que Lambert abriera de par en par sus ocelos carmesí.

—¿Lo sabes...? ¿Dónde? ¡¿Dónde están, Rod?! —preguntó tras elevar un poco el tono de su voz.

—Calma, Lamb. Están más cerca de lo que tú te crees. Está pasado el bosque que se extiende hacia el noroeste, junto a la cordillera que delimita el territorio. Mañana iré allí a acabar con todos ellos.

— ¿Cómo que vas a ir allí? Yo voy contigo, Rod —se apresuró a decir el antiguo noble tras clavar su mirada en su amado.

—Es peligroso, Lambert. Si vas, hay muchas probabilidades de que el vampiro que te transformó te controle y te ponga en mi contra.

—¡Pero...!

Rodrigue se apresuró a besar los labios de su amado antes de que este siguiera intentando convencerle de llevarle consigo. No podía permitirlo... Demasiado tenía Lambert con ser una de esas odiosas criaturas como para que le pusieran en contra de todo lo que él amaba. El que una vez estuvo destinado a gobernar Faerghus, rodeó la figura del Fraldarius con sus brazos. Sin pensar mucho, el de hebras de oro empezó a besar el cuello del humano con suavidad, tomándose su tiempo mientras usaba su propio cuerpo para mantener apresado al contrario.

—L-Lambert... —susurró tras poner los ojos en blanco del gusto por los besos, llevando al cabello ajeno una mano para luego ejercer algo de presión contra su piel. Preguntó—. ¿Has comido...?

—Rod...

—¿Has comido...? —volvió a preguntar.

—No...

—¿A qué esperas entonces...?

—Sabes que odio hacerte daño.

—Y yo que pases hambre.

—Puedo aguantar...

—No puedes... Y lo sabes. Muerde... Por favor.

La boca de Lambert tembló, abrazándose con más fuerza a la figura del Fraldarius. Maldijo para sus adentros la apestosa criatura que era.

—Lo siento tanto...

—No lo sientas. Esto es algo que te estoy pidiendo. Si pudiera hacer que volvieras a ser humano, ya lo habría hecho, pero ahora solo te puedo vengar y alimentar siempre que pueda. Ahora, muerde.

Lambert cerró los ojos con pesar. Rodrigue estaba haciendo lo imposible para hacer que él fuera feliz incluso en aquella horrible condición. Su boca abrió, mostrando los afilados caninos que poseía tras haberse convertido en un vampiro. Tuvo que obligarse así mismo a tener que dañar a la persona que más amaba. 

La punzada llegó cuando los colmillos de Lambert se clavaron en su piel. Rodrigue apretó los dientes y clavó las uñas en el cuerpo adverso una vez empezó a sentir que su cuello se empapaba con su sangre. La lengua de Lambert no tardó en empezar a pasearse allá por donde caía la sangre. La sensación de dolor fue disipándose, mezclándose con la electrizante y placentera sensación que le producía la mordida, arrancándole a Rodrigue un suave gemido que se perdió en el silencio de la habitación.

—Rod... —susurró Lambert tras separar un poco el rostro y tomar el de su amado marido con una fría mano. Buscó su mirada.

El Fraldarius posó su mirada en el pálido rostro de su marido, observando la sangre que caía por la comisuras de sus labios. Le dedicó una suave sonrisa. 

—Estoy bien... ¿Y tú?

—Yo me encuentro mejor, pero tú... —su mirada bajó a los pantalones de Rodrigue, pasando la mano libre por el bulto que se había formado en la entrepierna del antiguo noble.

—Estoy bien... Ya sabes que tus mordiscos muchas veces me excitan más de lo que me gustaría admitir —confesó el Fraldarius tras apartar un poco la mirada.

Lambert frunció suavemente el ceño, empezando a aflojar el cierre de los cinturones de cuero que sujetaban el pantalón hecho del mismo material del Fraldarius.

— N-no es necesario...

—Sí que lo es... Tú has insistido en que te mordiera... Ahora vas a joderte y vas a acarrear con las consecuencias.

Rodrigue suspiró ante las palabras de Lambert, pero lejos de quejarse, le ayudó. Se deshizó de las correas de cuero y se bajó un poco los pantalones. Lambert no pudo evitar el pasarse la lengua por los labios al ver la dura erección de su amado. Y pensar que un mordisco suyo había logrado poner a Rodrigue a ese punto...

—Pero mírate cómo estás... ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas sin correrte? —preguntó Lambert antes de realizar la primera lamida sobre el glande de la erección de Rodrigue.

—Ah... C-creo que dos semanas...

—¿Dos semanas...? Eso es... Bastante... ¿Te corriste pensando en mí?

—¿En quién si no lo haría? ¿En Ambrose? —contestó Rodrigue con ironía, estremeciéndose cuando notó la lengua foránea pasearse por su erección. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en la pared.

—Sé que lo haces pensando en mí... Pero me gusta oírlo de tus labios... Me pone y mucho —confesó el de hebras de oro con una sonrisa traviesa, agachando la cabeza para meterse la hombría de Rodrigue en la boca.

El cazador de vampiros encogió las piernas y cerró los ojos cuando Lambert empezó a usar de manera tan magistral la lengua sobre su pene. La diestra llevó a los cabellos ajenos para mantenerle agarrado y la otra, la llevó a uno de sus pezones para empezar a pellizcarse y así ayudar a su marido en el objetivo de hacerle acabar. El vampiro no se privó a la hora de saborear la erección de Rodrigue, absorbiendo un poco la punta, masajeando las testículos e incluso tanteando un poco la entrada del recto ajeno con un frío dedo que hizo que Rodrigue se pusiera a temblar del gusto. 

Rodrigue dejó escapar un gemido ahogado cuando el clímax llegó de manera inesperada. Eso le pilló por sorpresa a Lambert que, lejos de enfadarse, se sintió bastante insatisfecho cuando saboreó y tragó el semen de su marido.

—Eso ha sido muy rápido —dijo Lambert a modo de reproche.

Rodrigue miró al contrario, fatigado por el éxtasis del orgasmo. No podía tomarse en serio a Lambert cuando sus labios estaban manchados de sangre y semen.

—¿Q-qué esperabas...? No iba a aguantar mucho sabiendo que llevaba tanto tiempo sin correrme.

—Podías haber hecho el esfuerzo —le reprochó, tirando de las piernas ajenas hacia arriba.

Rodrigue cerró los ojos por el tirón, observando que el Blaiddyd le empezaba a bajar por completo los pantalones hasta dejar a la vista sus nalgas.

—L-Lambert... —susurró Rodrigue antes de estremecerse y cerrar los ojos cuando el rubio le abrió el trasero y empezó a pasar la lengua.

—Yo también quiero disfrutar de ti... Quiero tener tu calor, Rod... Quiero hacerte mío... —siseó antes de volver a su trabajo.

A medida que iba pasando la sinhueso por el ano de Rodrigue, iba comprobando la dilatación de la zona con los dedos, usando el semen que antes había echado su amado para ayudar en la lubricación del mismo. Al meter el tercer dedo y comprobar que Rodrigue no hacía mueca alguna de dolor, Lambert no dudó en despojarse de sus pantalones y echar saliva sobre su propio pene, expandiéndola con la palma, especialmente por el glande para que a la hora de entrar no fuera muy incómodo para el de cabellos azules. Aunque llevasen años manteniendo relaciones sexuales y ya estuvieran más que acostumbrados, a Lambert le gustaba preparar bien a su amado para que este no sufriera.

El Fraldarius abrió de golpe los ojos cuando Lambert metió de una su erección, apretando los dientes y clavando las uñas en el suelo. Las primeras acometidas fueron las más incómodas, pero en cuanto el rubio empezó a golpear en su próstata... Rodrigue empezó a ver las estrellas y a gemir en alto, inundando aquella vieja casa con sus gemidos. Los fuertes vaivén de Lambert también se escucharon e incluso provocaron que la madera donde ambos estaban haciendo el amor, crujiera por el peso. 

Rodrigue se aferró al cuerpo de Lambert cuando este le levantó, le sujetó de los muslos y le empezó a penetrar tras haberlo apoyado en la pared.

—¡L-Lambert! —gritó Rodrigue con la piel totalmente cubierta de sudor al contrario que la de su amado que seguía luciendo fría y pálida—. ¡Bésame, por favor!

—Rod... —susurró el que una vez gobernó, besando los labios del antiguo noble mientras el clímax empujaba a los dos a culminar.

—¿Cuándo partirás...? —preguntó Lambert tras dejar a un cansado Rodrigue en la cama, acostándose al lado de él tras haberlo arropado.

—Tengo pensado hacerlo mañana al alba...

—Es peligroso... Y más tras haber perdido sangre —le recordó tras fruncir el ceño y acariciar el cabello adverso.

—No te preocupes... Una noche reparadora y mañana estaré como nuevo.

—No me parece justo, Rod. Si te vas mañana por la mañana... No podré verte... Ni siquiera podré despedirme.

—Lo sé... Pero sabes que volveré. Tú eres mi mundo y mi todo. Sabes que no pienso dejarte solo.

Lambert cerró los ojos, aferrándose al cálido cuerpo de su amado Rodrigue.

—Mi mayor miedo no es quedarme solo, Rodrigue... Es el perderte lo que me causa tanto pánico.

—Nunca me perderás —dijo Rodrigue en un susurró, acariciando las mejillas de Lambert con los pulgares. Se quedó en silencio cuando vio que las córneas ajenas empezaon a llenarse de lágrimas —. Lambert...

—Rod, entiéndeme... Eres todo lo que me importa en esa vida. Perderte sería morir del todo. No tendría más motivos para seguir viviendo esta asquerosa eternidad. 

—Lo sé, Lambert... Lo sé... 

Rodrigue envolvió el cuerpo de su amado con sus brazos, dejando que este apoyara la testa en su pecho. Lambert cerró los ojos, sintiéndose arrullado por los latidos del corazón ajeno. Una de sus manos llevó para entrelazar sus dedos con los del Fraldarius, haciendo que las alianzas estuvieran juntas por primera vez tras mucho tiempo.


End file.
